


听说你到处说我死了

by Dawn23318



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 粗暴, 脏话play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn23318/pseuds/Dawn23318
Summary: * 新年快乐（……）* 点梗x2* 七说的：“粗暴，有剧情；正常人，粗暴，脏话play。”* ooc！！！巨他妈ooc！！！！！* 时间线是白羽瞳去当兵，展耀出国学习，回国后完全没有见面。私设当年他们谈过恋爱，最后电话分手。





	听说你到处说我死了

别试图教猫唱歌，这样不但不会有结果，还会惹猫不高兴。

——墨菲定律派生版本

连白羽瞳自己都不知道自己有多少年没有踏进大学的讲堂了。

似乎从他大学毕业以后，就再也没有进去过了吧？

不过要不是冯杰临时有事托他来帮忙报道，估计他是死也不会踏进诚治大学一步的。

为什么？

因为他前男友是诚治大学的教授！

不过这次的讲座似乎是犯罪心理学的讲座吧。

白羽瞳心里突然隐隐有些发毛。

突然白羽瞳听到了点名：“冯杰。”

“到。”白羽瞳下意识应到，随即又看到了一张熟悉的脸似笑非笑地看着自己。

操。

白羽瞳暗骂一声。

冯杰明明说了上课的人不是展耀！！！

什么玩意儿？个赔钱货！！有他这么坑兄弟的吗？？！

不过展耀似乎没认出自己？

白羽瞳抱着一丝侥幸心理想着。

毕竟他和展耀都要七年没见了，不是吗？

“大家好，我是你们这次犯罪心理学的讲师展耀，”展耀自我介绍道，“你们原本的讲师林教授生病了，学校安排我帮忙代讲。”

台下突然爆响起掌声，展耀轻笑，随即缓缓道：“课前，我想问一下，你们知不知道，如果有两种或两种以上的方式去做某件事情，而其中一种选择方式将导致灾难，则必定有人会做出这种选择。”

白羽瞳心如死灰。

很好，展耀发现自己了。

去他妈的侥幸心理。

“这是……墨菲定律吧？”一个学生小声道。

展耀笑了笑：“没错，如果事情有变坏的可能，不管这种可能性有多小，它总会发生，”随后，展耀看向白羽瞳，“可以说是一种偶然中的必要性。”

白羽瞳脸色变了。

最后，这么一节课里面，展耀讲了什么，白羽瞳根本没听。

展耀刚才那句话说了，他们两个再次相遇是偶然中的必要性。

去他娘的必要性！

白羽瞳差点掀桌。

如果可以他希望这辈子都不要和展耀相见！！

……

课后，白羽瞳飞快的离开了诚治大学，打算回自己的公寓压压惊。

结果刚刚到门口，就看到了一个本应该还在诚治大学的人。

“白sir今天倒是闲啊，居然有空来听心理学讲座，还没睡着。”展耀倚着门，笑着看着白羽瞳，顺带着还戏谑地说了两句。

白羽瞳在看到展耀那一刻就已经呆住了。

作为两人相斗多年的习惯，白羽瞳自然不会直接转头就离开这个是非之地。

于是白羽瞳就冲展耀尴尬地笑了起来：“可不是嘛？七年不见了，展博士倒是越来越厉害了，讲课讲得可是越来越精彩了呢。”

展耀冷哼一声，问道：“冯杰是你什么人？你代他来上课？我记得你当时最烦的就是犯罪心理学的课了。”

白羽瞳本身下意识地要解释冯杰是自己的兄弟，可转头一想，却发现自己似乎和展耀分手七年了，于是挑了挑眉，有些骄傲道：“男朋友啊！”

展耀瞪大了双眼，似乎不相信白羽瞳居然有了新的男友了。

“你说什么？！”展耀觉得自己听错了。

白羽瞳见展耀气场有些不对了，便立即挑了挑眉，对着展耀道：“展博士，我们已经分手七年了，我现在怎么样，似乎和你没有什么关系吧？”

！

展耀被白羽瞳这么一句话给气到了。

很好，耗子长大了，敢来捋猫胡子了！

展耀立即把白羽瞳按在门上，然后狠狠地往白羽瞳嘴唇亲去。

随后便是像七年前一样，啃咬着白羽瞳的嘴唇。

白羽瞳瞬间瞪大了眼睛，身体也立即僵住。

这只猫又啃他！！！

技术和之前一样差！！！

“呵……”展耀松开了白羽瞳以后，不禁笑了出来，“白sir的吻技和当年一样差，你对象怎么忍得了你？亲一下都像个僵尸一样。”

白羽瞳差点没翻个白眼。

明明是这只猫乱啃人好吗？？说他技术差？！

“展博士的吻技也是一如既往地差啊，”白羽瞳笑了，“难怪到现在还是孤家寡人。”

展耀瞪大了眼，一爪子伸出来正要挠人，就被白羽瞳握住了手。

展耀惊讶地看着白羽瞳暧昧地贴近了自己的脸，然后吻住了自己的唇。

疯狂地在展耀的口腔里争池掠地，简直就像是当年白羽瞳要发情的前奏。

展耀刚要推开白羽瞳，结果就听到“咔哒”一声，门开了。

展耀真没发现白羽瞳是什么时候开的门。

但是还没等展耀天才的大脑开始运作起来思考白羽瞳什么时候开门的时候，白羽瞳已经带着他进门，把门关上了。

而这个时候，白羽瞳依然抱着展耀亲着。

展耀有些抗拒地要推开白羽瞳，他觉得自己要透不过气了。

白羽瞳这次的态度尤其强硬，非常有技巧地挑逗着展耀有些笨的舌头，惹得展耀头皮发麻。

“白……白羽瞳！你干什么！”展耀好不容易喘了一口气，脸上满是红晕，但是有些迷离的双眼却是瞪大了的看着白羽瞳，被吻得有些红肿的猫唇一张一合地恼怒道。

白羽瞳一脸无所谓地对着展耀道：“你不是说我吻技差？我在实践让你看看到底差不差。”

无可否认，白羽瞳吻技很好，好得展耀七年前一被白羽瞳亲就晕晕乎乎的。

但是现在的展耀依然是这样，不然就不会连白羽瞳什么时候开的门都不知道。

“你……”一脸红晕的展耀无论说什么都毫无杀伤力，这点似乎正主非常清楚，所以还顺带着摸了自己简直就是在发烫的脸。

展耀依然是展耀。

无论是七年前的他，还是七年后的他，都是一只脸皮薄，不经挑逗的猫。

这样的展耀，最是戳白羽瞳的心。

无论是七年前的白羽瞳，还是七年后的白羽瞳。

所以白羽瞳再次将展耀摁在门上亲。

这次展耀可不再是乖乖地让白羽瞳亲了，反而是推开了白羽瞳，狠狠道：“白羽瞳你他妈到底要干嘛？！”

很出乎人意料的，一向温润如玉的展博士在白sir面前爆粗了。

但这么一句话非但没有将白羽瞳吓住，倒是让白羽瞳轻笑一声：“我想干嘛？我想操你！把你操得在我身下哭泣！然后抱着我说不要！”

展耀被白羽瞳突如其来的直白给吓懵了。

当年他们谈恋爱的时候，白羽瞳都没有这么说过。

在白羽瞳说完那句话以后，他便立即落实行动，将展耀打横抱起，回到了自己的房里。

粗暴地将展耀扔到自己的床上，白羽瞳不耐烦地起自己的领带。

随后便是三两下除了展耀的衣服，欺身压在展耀身上。

“你！嗯……”展耀原本被白羽瞳剥了衣服就要开始闹了，结果却一下被白羽瞳给握住了自己的小兄弟，瞬间发出了一声令人臊得慌的娇吟。

展耀瞬间咬住自己的下唇。他很讨厌这种自己情不自禁发出声音的情况。

以前谈恋爱的时候和白羽瞳做爱发出这种声音可以说是调情，但现在这种情况，白羽瞳是自己的前男友，发出这种声音，算是什么？！

白羽瞳倒是没去在意展耀那一瞬间的娇吟，反倒是用手飞快的撸动着展耀的小兄弟。

很快，原本软软的小兄弟逐渐硬起来，也不知道白羽瞳撸动多久以后，展耀终于是交代在白羽瞳手里了。

这出精都是浓稠浓稠的，布满在展耀的小腹上，看得让白羽瞳忍不住轻笑：“展博士这是多久没有解决生理需求了？自己撸都觉得臊得慌？”

“……滚！”展耀简直要羞愤欲死！

他居然又交代在了白羽瞳手上！

白羽瞳看着展耀愈发红的脸，便识趣地闭嘴了，但是手上的动作倒是更加过分起来。

白羽瞳慢慢地用手指刮着展耀小腹上浓稠的精液，然后一只手指就插进了展耀的后穴。

“白羽瞳！我操你……嗯唔……”展耀冲着白羽瞳喊道，最后却因为白羽瞳的手指按压着肠壁的缘故，断了后面的言语。

取而代之的，是展耀最不想发出的娇吟。

白羽瞳笑了笑：“展博士要操我？嗯？”言语间，更是挑逗似的，白羽瞳又添加了一只手指头，轻轻地按压着展耀的肠壁。

展耀不敢再张嘴了。

不是他不想骂人，而是他不能骂！

该死的！

白羽瞳见展耀眼角红了，心中更是舒坦了几分，随后便抽出了两只手指，将自己早已硬得发疼的灼热性器捅入展耀的后穴。

“啊——”展耀突然被一根更为粗长的东西给进入，两只修长的手，瞬间抓住了床单，喉头再也遏止不住呻吟，堪堪地叫了出来。

“刚刚展博士说要操我？”白羽瞳再次提醒道。

“白羽瞳你个混蛋！！”展耀眼角泛出泪水，他不想哭的，但是这生理性的泪水就这样给流出来了！！

“展博士方才说要操我？”白羽瞳再次狠狠地顶弄着展耀，刺激着展耀的前列腺，引得展耀一口咬在了白羽瞳的肩头上。

过了好半会儿，展耀才一字一顿地在白羽瞳耳边道：“我他妈就是要操你！！嗯……”

再次被白羽瞳恶意地顶弄。

展耀觉得自己佛了。

他不想操白羽瞳了，请白羽瞳放过他还来得及吗？

“我做了什么你想操我？”白羽瞳轻轻地拂起展耀已经湿润，黏在前额的发丝，有些温柔地问道。

如果可以忽略白羽瞳依然顶弄这自己的行为的话，展耀可以说，他有种回到七年前和白羽瞳谈恋爱的时候的错觉。

“你……你和他们说……嗯……”展耀低声喘着气，缓缓道，“我听说你到处说我死了……嗯……”

“这件事啊？”白羽瞳停下操弄展耀的动作，无奈地叹了一口气，“你当时不是跑到国外吗？我当时还在气头上。”

展耀觉得自己现在什么都听不下去，他现在只想白羽瞳把做一半的事情做完！

这样憋着太难受了！

“白羽瞳……”展耀叫道。

白羽瞳被展耀这软软地叫这么一声，心头都软了：“怎么了猫儿？”

“操我……”展耀用手挡住眼睛。

完了，他展耀没脸见人了。

白羽瞳觉得自己脑子里似乎有什么东西断了，反正白羽瞳现在脑子里只有一个念头——

操他！！

飞快地抽插，奋力地顶弄，还有隐隐约约的低吟，最后给这场性事画了一个句号。

……

情事后满屋子都是一股麝香味，而白羽瞳却是很享受这种味道，还轻轻地搂着展耀，亲声道：“猫，我们复合吧！”

展耀早就被白羽瞳折腾得没力气了，只能轻哼出一声：“不要……”

“为什么？”白羽瞳收紧了搂着展耀的手。

展耀哼哼：“你不是有男朋友了？”

天地良心！

白羽瞳早知道就不这样逗猫了！

“我没有！我骗你的！”白羽瞳慌忙解释，生怕展耀不信。

“谅你也不敢……”猫主子轻哼道。

“那……我们复合？”

“不要。”

“嗯？？为什么？？”

“你技术太差了，我腰疼。”

白羽瞳笑了：“来来来猫儿，我给你揉揉腰。”

–END–

**Author's Note:**

> 本来今天想写刀的，但是新年我还是做个人吧哈哈哈哈嗝
> 
> 他们还是该甜甜甜。
> 
> 新年快乐！大家！


End file.
